


East Enchantress Nowhere

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Can you write an el Diablo x reader in which the reader has telekinesis and healing powers? The reader falls in love with el Diablo when she meets him although he doesn’t later on he will. At the part of the explosion, the reader jumps in to revive it was successful but the reader almost died when he wakes up. The reader later on wakes up in his arms where she sees him arguing whether they should leave her or not. When she miraculously awakens Chato kisses her. They end up together.I don't even remember when I wrote this.





	East Enchantress Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

It had been dim and chilled for as long as you had been here. There were light bulbs on the ceiling but without a light switch, they may as well have not been there at all. One of the few things that you did know was that this was a prison and the arrival of food was the only way to tell time in this hell hole. The routine was always the same, except of today. The growling of your stomach told you it had probably been almost a day since your last meal.

 **“Y/N L/N Please remain calm and breathe deeply.”** Said a static filled voice over the intercom before a hissing sound filled your cell. You were confused to say the least but your questions were answered you became fatigued way too fast and collapsed on the ground. A door you had never noticed opened and the light blinded you. The sound of stomping boots was the last thing you heard before you succumbed to the blackness. You could remember little flashes, being loaded onto a gurney, pain in your neck, and sunlight that caused you to hiss in pain as it pierced your sensitive retinas. When you woke up for real you were strapped to a wheelchair next to several others in similar restraints.

“What the hell’s going on!?” You demanded, squirming in your chair.

“None of your damn concern lady.” A soldier said, _Flag_ as his sleeve identified him.

“Yeah it is! I didn’t do anything wrong!” You pleaded “I just want to go home.”

Instead of acknowledging you, Flag turned to greet more soldiers carrying a squirming body bag. “What’s this, twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack?” The bag was torn open and a man scrambled out, punching a guard. “Welcome to the party Captain Boomerang.”

‘Captain Boomerang’ was held down and the conversation got to quiet for you to hear, you would have looked around if a leather strap hadn’t been holding your head still. You struggled and fidgeted nervously, clueless to what was going on.

“Relax Chica,” said a gravelly voice, probably from lack of use, right next to you. “Ain’t no one listening anyway.”

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t taken from your home with no say in the matter, I didn’t even get a trial.” You sighed, eyes singing as you blinked them away. When a guard unstrapped you, you shakily stood before falling straight into the owner of the rough voice, a heavily inked man with skeleton like features. Per usual, initial contact resulted in a slew of jumbled memories and feelings. His memories and feelings. Then all at once you were thrust into a reality where that man was helping you, unsteadily, to your feet.

“Thanks, Chato.” You said, gathering yourself. You brushed off the look he gave you, as he had never told you his name, let alone his real name.

“Here’s the deal.” Flag yelled. “You’re going somewhere very bad, to do something that’s going to get you killed. Until that happens, you’re my problem. Grab what you need for a fight, we’re wheels up in ten.”

You wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum, but you preferred to keep your head where it was and it’s not like they would care anyway. SO instead you mutely dressed in the clothes a guard threw at you, tired and defeated. You had realized you would probably die and no one would know what had happened to you. After pulling on your boots you trudged onto the helicopter.

* * *

Twenty minutes later you had crashed, stumbled out of a burning helo and started through the cluster fuck of weird shit to the sky scraper where HVT1 was. As you went you found yourself subconsciously watching the skeleton man who, much like you, avoided fighting. You found yourself noticing things like the way he spoke (or didn’t) and the way his brow bones shifted when someone said something dumb. You felt drawn to the man repenting for something that wasn’t even his fault. He believed it was on him, that the death of his family was his fault alone. He had an active mind and his thoughts were loud, as such you couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

_“How’d she know my name?”_

‘Hearing’ this you looked up, seeing Chato look away quickly. “I’m a telepath. Name’s Y/N. Sorry, I usually ask before learning someone’s entire past.” You could tell he was confused, you didn’t need telepathy for that. “When you caught me earlier. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks.” He said simple, obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. You watched him walk away as you turned your face towards the dark sky.

When you made it to the skyscraper you nearly killed her when you found out that HVT1 was Amanda Waller, the woman who admitted to having you snatched just so you could risk your life.

* * *

“Lady, you better have a damn good explanation for why you had me kidnapped!” you growled, ignoring as Katana drew her sword.

“The average American commits approximately six felonies a day. You weren’t kidnapped Y/N, you were arrested. You’re dangerous but useful.” She replied coolly.

“And those gunshots we just heard? I suppose those people just stopped being useful?”

“Unless you want the same fate, I would mind your tongue.”

“Wow, you are such a cold bitch.” You sneered.

“A means to an end.” She replied, pushing past the squad to the stairs. You rolled your eyes and shuffled along behind.

 _“She ain’t a criminal?”_  Chato’s thought rang through your head.

You scoffed. “Only if you count parking in front of a fire hydrant.”

The rest of the journey to the roof was made in relative silence, only to be broken by gunfire, crashing helicopters and Waller’s capture that ended in some drama at an abandoned bar. Afterwards you were on your way to some godforsaken subway station to save the world and Flag’s love life. If you were going to die, you were going to die a hero.

“I’ll do it! I’ll get him there!” Chato yelled over the sound of the molten man decimating your group.

“What? No!” you shouted back, ducking behind a statue.

“I already lost one family, I ain’t gonna lose another! Let me show you what I really am!” Before you say more, he had run towards the hulking mass, flames engulfing the ancient being. When he crashed into an office you were flooded with worry, only for it to be replaced by awe. He emerged from the office, growing rapidly into a skeleton that truly earned the name ‘Diablo.’

“Ahora si, cabrón!” he spoke, voice rattling the foundation. After that everything went by in blur. Everyone, including Flag’s evil witch of a girlfriend, stared as they fought. Too late you realized Chato was losing as he diminished with large hands around his throat.

“Blow it!” he practically commanded. “Blow it!”

It was almost in slow motion as Flag spoke into his com. “Now GQ, now.”

You screamed in protest but it was lost as an explosion threw you back. As your vision cleared you coughed and stumbled to your feet, barely registering the Colonel calling after you. You were too focused on your task:  _him._  You jumped into the crater and bulled a familiar scorched body towards you, not caring that his hot skin was burning your hands. You prayed to whoever was listening that it wasn’t already too late.

If anyone had been able to look into the crater, they would have seen a normal civilian mourning over the strangest of men, but it was so much more. You were going to bring him back. It was something you had never tried for obvious reasons, basic logic said that playing with the forces of death was not a smart idea, but you had to try. You were willing to risk it for him. You focused all your energy into him, on the burns and punctures that littered his torso. Slowly you felt them disappearing and beneath your fingers was a weak  _thump_ that grew stronger with each occurrence. However, as he grew stronger you felt the energy leaving your body, plaguing you with tiredness. You watched his eyelids flutter before everything went black.

* * *

You were cold, freezing even, toes and fingers numb from a sourceless cold. It was black and dark and you had no idea where you were.

“Step away Diablo.” It was Waller’s voice, but she sounded far away and muted.

“I ain’t gonna leave her.” The pyro replied, angry.  _“Please come back.”_

You felt something warm wrap around you, comforting in the cold.

“She’s gone esé, I’m sorry.” Deadshot’s voice was clearer now, every noise was, but they were still so far away.

“He’s right mate, come on.” Boomerang said, the most sympathetic you had heard him.

“You wanna hear it in Spanish? No.” His voice was clear now and the numbness was leaving your extremities, you could feel fabric against your cheek and rocks digging into your skin uncomfortably.

“Come on hot stuff, these shoes weren’t exactly made for fightin’” Harley chirped.

“No.”

Just then a cough ripped its way through your throat, and you took greedy breaths of air. “You assholes better not leave me behind.” You quipped eyes opening to see Chato looking down at you, face etched with worry.

“Carniῆo?” He sounded shocked, probably that you were even alive.

“Hiya.” You groaned, sitting, then standing, up slowly. As soon Chato had helped you to your feet his arms had wrapped around your frame as he rested his chin you your shoulder.

“That was a stupid thing to do, pollito.” He scolded gently.

“Yeah, well so was blowing yourself up, but that obviously didn’t stop you.” You jested.

He chuckled, pulling away awkwardly and turning away. He didn’t get far, however, when you grabbed his wrist so you could pull him back and plant your lips on his.

“Don’t forget, I can read minds.” You smirked, climbing out of the crater as Waller started giving commands again. Of course you didn’t miss the shell shocked look on his face after you had stepped back. “Come on fire boy, let’s go.”


End file.
